Valperga (novela)
Valperga, o Vida y Aventuras de Castruccio, Príncipe de Lucca (Valperga, or the Life and Adventures of Castruccio, Prince of Lucca) es una novela histórica de 1823, obra de la escritora romántica Mary Shelley. right|180px Detalles de publicación El título original que Mary Shelley había elegido para la obra es actualmente su subtítulo: «Valperga» fue elegido por su padre, William Godwin, quien editó la obra para su publicación entre 1821 y febrero de 1823. Sus ediciones hicieron hincapié en la protagonista femenina y acortaron la novela.Rossington, Introducción de Valperga, xv; Curran, 103. Argumento Valperga es una novela histórica que relata las aventuras del déspota de principios del siglo XIV Castruccio Castracani, figura histórica real que se convirtió en el príncipe de Lucca y conquistó Florencia. En la novela, su ejército amenaza la fortaleza ficticia de Valperga, gobernada por la condesa Euthanasia, la mujer que ama. La obliga a elegir entre sus sentimientos por él y la libertad política. Ella elige lo último y se prepara para su muerte. Temática A través de la perspectiva de la historia medieval, Mary Shelley se basa en un hecho real ocurrido en la Europa post-napoleónica, el derecho de las comunidades autónomas a tener libertad política ante los expansionismos imperialistas.Curran, 108-11. Se opone a la avaricia compulsiva por la conquista de Castruccio con una alternativa femenina, el gobierno de Euthanasia de Valperga basado en los principios de la razón y la sensibilidad.Rossington, Introducción de Valperga, xii. Según el punto de vista del reciente editor de Valperga Stuart Curran, la obra es una versión feminista del nuevo género masculino de Walter Scott, la novela histórica.Curran, 106-07. Los críticos modernos focalizan su atención en Mary Shelley como republicana, y su interés en cuestiones de poder político y principios morales.Bennett, An Introduction, 60. Recepción Valperga tuvo críticas positivas, pero fue juzgada como una historia de amor, sin focalizarse en su marco ideológico y político.Bennett, An Introduction, 60–61. No fue, sin embargo, vuelto a publicarse durante la vida de Mary Shelley, y más tarde ella remarcó que nunca había sido analizado «desde un punto de vista justo».Rossington, Introducción Valperga, xxiv. Recientemente, Valperga ha sido elogiado por su forma sofisticada de narrativa y por su autenticidad.Curran, 104-06. Mary Shelley, como confirmó Percy Shelley, «visitó el escenario descrito en persona», y consultó muchos libros acerca de Castruccio y su época. Véase también * Lista de obras de Mary Shelley Referencias Bibliografía *Bennett, Betty T. Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley: An Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. ISBN 080185976X. *Bennett, Betty T. "Machiavelli's and Mary Shelley's Castruccio: Biography as Metaphor''. Romanticism 3.2 (1997): 139-51. *Bennett, Betty T. "The Political Philosophy of Mary Shelley's Historical novels: Valperga and Perkin Warbeck". The Evidence of the Imagination. Eds. Donald H. Reiman, Michael C. Jaye, and Betty T. Bennett. Nueva York: New York University Press, 1978. *Blumberg, Jane. Mary Shelley's Early Novels: "This Child of Imagination and Misery". Iowa City: University of Iowa Press, 1993. ISBN 0877453977. *Brewer, William D. "Mary Shelley's Valperga: The Triumph of Euthanasia's Mind". European Romantic Review 5.2 (1995): 133-48. *Carson, James P. "'A Sigh of Many Hearts': History, Humanity, and Popular Culture in Valperga". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein": Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Eds. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. *Clemit, Pamela. The Godwinian Novel: The Rational Fictions of Godwin, Brockden Brown, Mary Shelley. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1993. ISBN 0198112203. *Curran, Stuart. "Valperga". The Cambridge Companion to Mary Shelley. Ed. Esther Schor. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. ISBN 0521007704. *Lew, Joseph W. "God's Sister: History and Ideology in Valperga". The Other Mary Shelley: Beyond Frankenstein. Eds. Audrey A. Fisch, Anne K. Mellor, and Esther H. Schor. New York: New York University Press, 1993. ISBN 0195077407. *O'Sullivan, Barbara Jane. "Beatrice in Valperga: A New Cassandra". The Other Mary Shelley: Beyond Frankenstein. Eds. Audrey A. Fisch, Anne K. Mellor, and Esther H. Schor. New York: New York University Press, 1993. ISBN 0195077407. *Lokke, Kari. "'Children of Liberty': Idealist Historiography in Staël, Shelley, and Sand". PMLA 118.3 (2003): 502-20. *Lokke, Kari. "Sibylline Leaves: Mary Shelley's Valperga and the Legacy of Corinne". Cultural Interactions in the Romantic Age: Critical Essays in Comparative Literature. Ed. Gregory Maertz, Gregory. New York: State University of New York Press, 1998. *Poovey, Mary. The Proper Lady and the Woman Writer: Ideology as Style in the Works of Mary Wollstonecraft, Mary Shelley and Jane Austen. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1985. ISBN 0226675289. *Rajan, Rilottama. "Between Romance and History: Possibility and Contingency in Godwin, Leibniz, and Mary Shelley's Valperga". Mary Shelley in Her Times. Eds. Betty T. Bennett and Stuart Curran. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2000. *Rossington, Michael. "Future Uncertain: The Republican Tradition and its Destiny in Valperga". Mary Shelley in Her Times. Eds. Betty T. Bennett and Stuart Curran. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2000. *Schiefelbein, Michael. "'The Lessons of True Religion': Mary Shelley's Tribute to Catholicism in Valperga". Religion and Literature 30.2 (1998): 59-79. *Shelley, Mary. Valperga; or, The Life and Adventures of Castruccio, Prince of Lucca. Ed. Michael Rossington. Oxford: Oxford Paperbacks, 2000. ISBN 0192832891. *Shelley, Mary. Valperga; or, The Life and Adventures of Castruccio, Prince of Lucca. The Novels and Selected Works of Mary Shelley. Vol. 3. Ed. Nora Crook. London: Pickering and Chatto, 1996. *Sunstein, Emily W. Mary Shelley: Romance and Reality. 1989. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1991. ISBN 0801842182. *Wake, Ann M. Frank. "Women in the Active Voice: Recovering Female History in Mary Shelley's Valperga and Perkin Warbeck". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein": Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Eds. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. *White, Daniel E. "'The God Undeified': Mary Shelley's Valperga, Italy, and the Aesthetic of Desire". Romanticism on the Net 6 (Mary 1997). *Williams, John. "Translating Mary Shelly's Valperga into English: Historical Romance, Biography or Gothic Fiction?". European Gothic: A Spirited Exchange, 1760-1960. Ed. Avril Horner. Manchester: Manchester University Press, 2002. Enlaces externos * Edición inglesa de 1823 en Google Books. Facsímil electrónico: ** Vol I. ** Vol II. ** Vol III. Categoría:Novelas de 1823 Categoría:Novelas históricas Categoría:Libros de Mary Shelley Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en la Edad Media